Use of a firearm to hit a target requires a great deal of skill and practice. Aside from mechanical errors in the firearm itself, hitting the target relies on i) precise aiming of the weapon at the target (known as sighting), and ii) control of the weapon when aiming, firing, and following through. It is important that an individual control the firearm before, during and after the trigger is pulled.
Typically, a firearms instructor provides instruction and feedback to a shooter. The instructor can observe the sighting and control of the weapon during preparation and firing, and can provide the shooter with suitable advice to improve his or her technique.
Conventional training approaches, using stationary diagnostic targets and/or a qualified and experienced instructor, are ineffective at accurately diagnosing shooting technique when other external factors are at play, such as incorrect sighting, overcompensation, inaccurate firearms, etc.
For example, conventional approaches fail to provide an accurate indication of the deviation of a shot from the sighted position. Instructors need to be present to observe the shot, and the shooter has insufficient information to self-diagnose problems with his or her technique.